


I'll get you lost, but I'm having fun

by sofialindsay



Series: Doctor-in-a-Pandemic Series [3]
Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F, but alas, he doesn't get paid enough to explain kinks to Abby, here we are, hopeless lesbians are hopeless, john is just done, so that was not meant to end in smut, what the hell did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofialindsay/pseuds/sofialindsay
Summary: That in which John, as best friend, does not get paid enough to play love therapist to these two useless lesbians.
Relationships: Abby Holland/Riley Bennett, Abby Holland/Riley Johnson
Series: Doctor-in-a-Pandemic Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103642
Comments: 11
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this gif https://imgur.com/gallery/gTmCEWY and a few Aubrey Plaza interviews I probably should not have read. 
> 
> Let the record also show this is also partially ohnice1's fault. 
> 
> And before anyone asks, a second part to this relies on how much of the open bottle of Riesling I'm currently drinking is left by the end of tonight.

“And that is how you remove a penny from someone’s nose.” 

Abby laughs at her best friend’s reaction as Riley finishes telling her latest work story, one she’s convinced the brunette slightly embellished just for the comedic benefit of John’s expressions. They’ve been living together in New York City for a little over a month and this is the first time the doctor’s schedule finally allowed for a Friday night celebration of the three of them finally being in the same city. 

“Keep this one, Abby.” John instructs, still staring at the doctor with a look of horror on his face, “I like her.”

The blonde smiles from her place on the couch. “I’ve kept her for over two years, one of which was during a pandemic. I don’t think I’m getting rid of her.” 

Riley leans over to kiss her forehead before motioning towards the kitchen. “Bold of you to assume you have a choice, love. I’m going to get another bottle of wine.”

She stands and bends over to grab the empty wine bottles and Abby, emboldened by the alcohol, lightly smacks her girlfriend’s ass playfully. Riley tenses and the realization of what she’s done hits her and an apology is already on her lips when she hears the strangled sound the doctor tries to silence. Abby realizes there’s a split second where Riley actually begins to lean back towards her and the apology dies without a sound when she notices the small smirk and a sudden rush of red on her girlfriend’s face. John looks halfway between intrigued and traumatized but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

“Uh I’ll just be...getting those drinks.” Riley comments quickly before she literally flees the room. 

Abby quickly follows, a nervous bubble forming in her stomach. For once she curses the fact they decided on an open-kitchen layout and John can hear and see every interaction. But he’s busied himself with flipping through the channels for the most recent season of RuPaul, so she figures it’s as private as it can be.

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly, her hand resting tentatively on Riley’s side.

The doctor shakes her head and reaches for the wine opener. Abby notices her hands, the same sure and steady hands that have operated on thousands, are trembling. “Abs, _please_ let’s talk about this later? Not now.”

Abby nods and cautiously reaches out to take the bottle and opener from the struggling woman. “Yeah sure. Why don’t I open this and you make sure John doesn’t sign us up for some gay porn movie channel?”

Riley doesn’t have to be told twice and practically runs out of the kitchen. Minutes later, Abby joins her and can’t help but feel tension building between them. John is thankfully oblivious, but she assumes Riley feels it too and that ball of anxiety in her stomach grows. But then Riley is curling into _her_ side and pulling her arm around her side and now Abby’s just confused. 

It’s not unusual for them to cuddle like this but usually it’s after the doctor has pulled double shifts or had a bad day at work. It’s a subtle shift in their relationship that Abby’s come to recognize as Riley seeking comfort from someone she feels safe being vulnerable around. But now? Abby is concerned she crossed a line she wasn’t even aware existed. 

The anxiety builds throughout the episode and before they start the next, Riley excuses herself to the bathroom. The moment she’s out of hearing range, Abby turns to John.

“I think I fucked up.”

John blinks. “Um. Why???”

“I don’t know why I smacked her ass like that. It was just..there. And I’m drunk and it felt playful at the time. But I don’t know what her reaction means and now she’s acting weird and I feel I’ve fucked up. We just moved here together. Surely she won’t end things because of a drunken slip-up, right? Like we’ve talked boundaries obviously and that was never mentioned.” 

“Gonna go out on a limb here and say you didn’t fuck up.” John begins slowly, but it’s obvious he’d rather be anywhere else but having this conversation. “She’s curled up to you like a koala and, while disgustingly cute, I had zero idea she was a cuddler. I think I misjudged her a bit on that front.” 

Abby glares at him. “She’s very affectionate. But John, seriously, I love her. I cannot fuck this up.”

“Honey.” John is staring at her now and she’s starting to feel like maybe she’s overreacting just a bit. “Do you know _anything_ about sex with women outside of Harper and her vanilla box of tricks?”

“Harper wasn’t….yes! I’ve slept with other women!”

“Women with any sort of kinks? Better yet, after two years, _Riley_ hasn't introduced you to any?!” The look she sends him makes him hesitate just a moment before plowing through the caution flags he sees forming. “Okay look, you useless lesbian. The two of you may not have discussed it, but you have obviously stumbled upon something you should discuss with her. Because I could literally live forever without _EVER_ hearing that noise from her again, and I do not get paid enough as your best friend to explain to you various kinks nor what she obviously wants you to do to her, okay?”

The look on Abby’s face is still one of confusion when Riley re-enters the room. Curiously she glances over to John who pretends to be busy on his phone.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Oh nothing. I just had to share with her a few little facts of life she’s obviously never been exposed to. But you know what? Look at the time! I really should be making my way home.”

Riley looks just as confused now as she glances at her watch. “It’s 8:00. On a Friday night. And somehow it’s past your bedtime?”

“Exactly. So glad you understand!” John already has his jacket in hand. “Abby, talk to you tomorrow! Love you guys!”

He’s gone in nothing short of a blur and Riley looks at Abby. “Is he always so weird?”

“Um no,” Abby replies as she runs her fingers through her hair nervously, “He um, he could tell I was worried about earlier and he left so we could talk. Which we should probably do because I’m really worried I crossed a line or something and fucked things up. I was a little tipsy and acted without thinking first and that’s not an excuse! If I knew it crossed a line I would have never done it but your reaction was unusual and now I’m just...please tell me I didn’t mess up?”

The brunette stares at her as she processes the blonde’s nervous rambling. “Okay. Wow. Have you actually been sitting here for over an hour, cuddling with me, thinking I was upset with you?”

“Maybe?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Riley reassures her. “It was unexpected and caught me off guard, especially in front of John. Mostly I was embarrassed by my reaction.” 

Abby bites her lip. “I’m sorry.”

Riley chuckles. “You’re sorry you accidentally discovered a new way to get a reaction out of me? Or you're sorry you discovered it in front of one of our closest friends?”

“Both? Wait, I mean I’m glad i know...what I know….but not in front of John?”

“You literally have _no_ idea what you know now, do you?”

The slight amusement is obvious in her voice and Abby can’t resist sending a harmless glare her way. “Football players slap each other’s asses all the time. I was just being playful!”

“Sweet Jesus. Did you and Harper ever have _anything_ other than sex in the missionary position?!” 

“Why does everyone think I lived through a relationship of bad sex with Harper?!” Abby all but shrieks. 

“Unless she got worse over the years, I know it wasn’t bad sex.” Riley concedes. “But I’m a little concerned you haven’t been introduced to the concept of spicing it up a little. Look Abs, you know I’m more than happy being the top in this relationship, but sometimes...”

“Oh!”

The lightbulb comes on and Riley finally takes pity on her girlfriend. “Yeah. I’m sort of surprised you didn’t figure this out before now. I thought you had a few times and I’ve never really bought into John’s theory that you don’t have some...tendencies.”

Abby sighs. “I’m not sure I want to know why the two of you were discussing our sex life but believe it or not, I’m not _totally_ naive. I learned early on sometimes you enjoy me being the one to push you against the wall or how I drag my nails down your back sometimes. I can usually tell and want to, it’s just that….”

Riley moves to sit next to her on the couch and smiles encouragingly. “I’m listening.”

“I’m not saying this to bash Harper, but she was...specific. She loved driving things and I was content with that. Rocking the boat wasn’t really worth it if we both got what we wanted in the end so whatever made her happy and all that. And I’m not comparing the two of you in any way, but fuck Ri, sometimes you drive me crazy and I want to run the show, pin you to the nearest flat surface and have my way with you.” 

“And you can!” It comes out too quickly at an unusually high pitch and Riley internally cringes. “I mean, if you want to, I don’t mind if you do sometimes. Nothing states that someone has to be a Top all the time.” 

Silence settles over them while Riley looks nervously at Abby who’s chewing on her bottom lip in thought. “So, earlier..”

“You know people get off on different things. Different strokes for different folks and all that. I um, may have still been a little wound up from our make out session that John interrupted. So your little love-tap caught me off guard and I wasn’t sure how to act in front of John.” She looks down and fiddles with a loose thread on the couch. “The tension got to me but I couldn’t exactly throw myself at you in front of him. I needed to be near you since I couldn’t exactly do anything else in front of him. But I thought cuddling would be safe.”

“I thought the tension was from you being upset. John didn’t think you were a cuddler. For the record, I sorta love how everyone expects you to be this bad-ass when I really know you’re a soft teddy bear.”

“Are you serious right now? I’m trying to get you to top the fuck out of me and you’re comparing me to a teddy bear?” Riley replies with an exaggerated eye roll and amusement in her voice. “I take it back. You can turn into a pillow princess. It’s fine.”

“No! No take-backs!” Abby is quick to counter. “Absolutely no take-backs.”

Riley reaches over for her hand. “Are you okay with that though? I know you didn’t mean it as anything more than messing around. It’s fine if it’s not your thing or you’re not into it. And I am perfectly happy with how things are now. I don’t _need_ tha--” 

“No no, it’s fine! I mean, I get what you’re saying and I am perfectly okay with it. And probably any other kinks you feel like sharing before I, as you said, top the fuck out of you.”

She moves too quickly for Riley to really register what is happening until Abby is in her lap. She’s only mildly surprised when the blonde intercepts her hands the split second before they land on her waist and presses them against the couch, preventing her from touching her girlfriend. There’s a teasing glint in the smaller woman’s eyes that Riley might actually be slightly afraid of if she wasn’t _so_ up for wherever Abby decided to take this. But it’s not until she leans forward to kiss her and Abby pulls back that she realizes how much trouble she might be in. Closing her eyes, she sighs. 

“Fuck. I’ve created a monster, haven’t I?”


	2. And you're begging 'please'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a split second Riley regrets literally every evil thing she’s ever subjected her girlfriend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is brought to everyone by three things: Peer pressure, alcohol and the Black Bear movie.

“Possibly.” Abby smirks as she leans down to press a kiss to the brunette’s neck, “But then again, you did ask for this.” 

Riley tries to free her hands but her girlfriend is apparently stronger than she looks. She feels Abby’s lips against the sensitive spot on her neck and can’t help but let her head roll to the side. “Abs…hey wait a second.”

Immediately the smaller woman pulls back. Concern is written on her face and her grip on Riley’s hands loosens. “What’s wrong babe?”

“Nothing!” Riley is quick to reassure, “I don’t know what you have in mind here but can..can we have a few ground rules?”

“Of course. What’s off the table for you?”

Riley swallows. “No visual marks? I really don’t want to have to explain marks at work.”

That’s a usual rule of thumb for both of them and, while Abby is less strict about it, she’s always been careful to never linger on one area too long on the doctor.

“Okay, that’s usual for us though, right? I never leave marks on you.”

“You can leave marks. I don’t- won’t mind it,” Riley feels her face heating up, “Just not like on my neck where people can see?”

So  _ that  _ is certainly new, Abby thinks. And opens a whole new world of possibilities, if she’s honest with herself about her probably-unhealthy obsession with the other woman’s hip bones.

“Jesus Riley. What else have you been keeping from me?”

With no resistance on her hands, Riley moves to hold on to her girlfriend’s waist, needing the grounding touch for this conversation. “Honestly? I’ve never done anything to you I wouldn’t let you do to me.”

There’s a beat of silence and then the “That I don’t want you to do to me,” comes out so quietly and shyly Abby has to take a moment to determine the words were actually said. 

“ _ Anything? _ ” Abby’s mouth is dry but this conversation is like lesbian Christmas and her birthday combined into one. “Even if I wanted to recreate that night in Baltimore you decided to buy half of the sex store?”

Riley bites her lip as a flood of memories wash over her. “ _ Anything. _ But can you like... _ do something  _ now?” 

Abby leans down to kiss the brunette and smiles into the kiss when she feels the other woman’s hands tighten on her sides before sliding under her t-shirt. Pulling back, she reaches for Riley’s hands and moves them to rest against the couch cushion. Leaning down to kiss along the brunette’s jawline she presses a kiss to the other woman’s cheek before she pulls back. “Keep them there, okay?”

“You do realize that’s easier said than done, right?” 

“You do realize you have literally tied me to our bed and teased me for  _ hours _ , right?”

For a split second Riley regrets literally every evil thing she’s ever subjected her girlfriend to, even if it was amazingly sexy and they both enjoyed it at the time. Actually no, she decides. She’d still do it and will undoubtedly do it again in the near future. After all, she reasons, Abby is relatively new at this and it can’t be  _ that  _ bad. 

However, while she’s perfectly content with letting Abby take charge, wants her to even, she’s certainly not going to make it easy on her. So she does what any self-respecting lesbian would do with her girlfriend sitting on her lap making out with her. She pushes the limits and moves one hand up to cup the back of Abby’s neck, bringing her in for a deep kiss. When Abby doesn’t acknowledge her rule-breaking, she presses her luck further and brings the other one up to slide beneath the woman’s shirt again.

Abby pulls back, a frown on her face. “What did I say?”

“That you love me?”

“That goes without saying,” Abby replies as she moves off her girlfriend and motions for her to stand. “I told you no touching, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t seem to mind it.”

“Not the point. Let’s move this to the bedroom. This couch doesn’t really fit into my plans for you tonight.” 

Riley doesn’t acknowledge the response except to push past Abby and head towards the hallway. As she walks away, Abby doesn’t hesitate to let her hand fall to the other woman’s ass and smirks at the way RIley reacts. She follows her into the bedroom and the door is barely shut before she has the doctor pinned against it. RIley’s shirt is quickly disposed of and tossed carelessly across the room, her bra soon meeting the same fate. Abby lets her hands map Riley’s chest and smiles at the other woman’s reactions. Her hands move to toy with the other woman’s belt as she pulls back again.

“Remember, if you touch, I stop. And I am absolutely not above leaving you frustrated.”

Riley bites her lip and nods, 100% convinced her girlfriend will follow through on the threat. “I’ll try.”

“I suggest you do.” 

Her leather belt is quickly unbuckled and quick work is made of her jeans. Abby allows her to lean against her for balance as she steps out of them but then her hands are pressed back against the door and Abby’s lips are working their way slowly down her sternum. When the blonde kneels on the floor in front of her, Riley chances a look at her right before Abby’s mouth finds her hip bone and sucks harshly. The doctor knows without a doubt there will be a bruise later and doesn’t try to prevent the whimper that escapes.

“Was that okay?” Abby pulls back to question softly and Riley nods frantically. Without thinking, she tangles one hand in blonde hair and tries to pull her closer. Abby’s reaction is immediate; she moves out of reach and shakes her head.

“ _ One _ rule, Riley. You had one rule you had to follow…”

“Abs please,” the brunette pleads, “You have no idea how long I’ve imagined you doing that. Please don’t stop.”

Abby smirks and runs her fingers up the inside of Riley’s thigh before standing and drawing the other woman into a deep kiss. “We’re just getting started and you’re begging already.” 

“I’m...sorry?” 

“Don’t be. I love it. But I um...Ireallywanttofuckyou.”

It comes out as a rush and leaves Riley confused. “I thought that’s where this was heading?”

Abby buries her face in the other woman’s neck. “I want to fuck you with that toy you bought last month.”

“Fuck, yes.” 

“Get on the bed.” 

Riley trips over nothing in her scramble to get to their bed and somewhat-nervously watches her girlfriend retrieve the item of discussion. It gets tossed on the bed next to the brunette as Abby slowly strips. She smirks at Riley, who’s dark eyes are intently watching her every move. Quickly buckling the harness around her waist, she crawls onto the bed and straddles the prone woman. 

She leans down for a kiss that gets too hot, too fast and Riley bites into her bottom lip as she pulls away for air. The brunette reaches for her again but Abby intercepts her hands and moves them to wrap around the slats on the headboard. “Keep them there.” 

Riley nods and grips the cold wood as Abby works her way back down her neck and to her ribs. The blonde refocuses her efforts on a spot near her abs and Riley knows there will be another bruise to add to the growing tally. 

“Are you sure about this?” Abby questions quietly.

“Fuck yes. I want this. I want you to do this. Yes. And yes to any other questions you might think up. Will you please just fucking fuck me already?”

A nip to her side is the only acknowledgement she gets before Abby’s hand is sliding down her body and long fingers begin to tease her. Her eyes snap shut and she arches up against the blonde, chasing the fingers that are very rapidly moving in the wrong direction. “Fuck Abs.” 

“Yeah, working on that,” Abby smirks, moving slightly to slowly slide the toy into the space her fingers had previously occupied, “Someone’s just impatient.” 

A strangled cry escapes Riley when she slowly slides the toy home and Abby pauses. “You okay?”

Riley nods and arches against her, a silent request that Abby immediately complies with. They move against one another, with Abby thrusting erratically into the brunette. She notices the doctor’s hands have a death grip on the headboard, her knuckles turning white from the grip, and can’t help but smirk. She pulls out of the brunette, much to her displeasure.

“No. Abby, please don’t stop!” 

Abby moves off of her. “Roll over.” 

Riley hesitates. It’s barely noticeable, but Abby sees it and pauses. She doesn’t press the issue, knowing if Riley doesn’t feel comfortable with the direction they’re headed she’ll likely throw a sarcastic comment out to deflect the request. After a few moments, the doctor rolls over and pushes herself up on her forearms. 

Abby runs her nails down Riley’s spine and smiles when she sees the shiver run through the other woman. Before Riley can say anything, she reaches down and pulls the other woman back onto the toy. If the first thrust catches Riley off guard, the second sends her face-first into the pillow. 

As the pace increases and her moans become louder, Riley’s hands clench and unclench into the blanket, searching for something to ground herself with that the fabric doesn’t provide. Frustrated, she tries reaching back to touch her girlfriend, who stops and moves away again.

“Abby, baby please..”

This time, with a strength she didn’t even know Abby possessed, she finds herself being flipped onto her back and Abby on top of her, a newfound purpose behind her thrusts. Their fingers interlace and she finds her hands once again being pinned to the pillow in Abby’s grip. 

“Fuck,” Riley pants against Abby’s neck, “Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Abby moves one hand between them, searching out the other woman’s clit. It takes just a few moments before Riley is coming, Abby’s name on her lips before her teeth find purchase near the other woman’s collarbone. 

Abby can’t find it in her to care at the fact that will  _ definitely _ leave a mark. She’s already on edge and spiralling towards her own release and the image of Riley absolutely coming apart beneath her only spurs that on. After a few more thrusts, and Riley’s nails raking down her back, she collapses against her girlfriend.

“Jesus Riley..” Abby pants, “Give me a minute and I’ll move.” 

Riley wraps her arms around her girlfriend and kisses the top of her head in response. “No rush. I...like this. I like being close to you after... _ that. _ ”

They lay like that a few minutes until their breathing normalizes and Riley’s hold loosens, freeing Abby to roll over and flop on the bed next to her. 

“I cannot believe we could have been doing this for years now and you just now decided to tell me.”

Riley chuckles, “Worth the wait though, I’d say. Though how the fuck did you--”

“Babe. I’ve wanted to do that to you since our first date. You walked in all confident in that black suit of yours with the perfect amount of self-control. I immediately wanted to make you lose that control and fall apart under me.” Abby smirks, her fingers tracing over the bruise on Riley’s hip bone, “Plus, every single time I’ve kissed this spot here I’ve had to be careful not to leave a mark.”

“Um about that. I may have left a mark…” Riley bites her lip and motions towards Abby’s collarbone.

Abby shrugs, “It’ll be gone by Monday. And if not, I just topped the hell out of my really hot doctor girlfriend. I don’t give a fuck. I’ll wear a sweater or something.”   
  
  



End file.
